From an Obscure View
by ArtStar
Summary: [She wondered if she had any excuses left for staying for so long] Kisame whistled loudly.“I’m feeling kinda lonely,” He patted the empty ground next him.“Wanna join me?” It didn’t take a genius to know she had fallen victim to Stockholm Syndrome. ITASAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: DRY Humor and subtleness, Sex, Minor blood from animals, Cursing, some angst, some psychological stuff

**Chapter 1**

The stain wouldn't wash off. She frowned and pushed her shirt into the wash basin and attempted to rub the material roughly together. The discolored water gently swayed back and forth between her harsh ministrations, but the large stain remained. Sakura growled and threw the shirt back down into the water allowing the water to bounce up and splash at her frustrated face.

"He owes me a new shirt." She mumbled underneath her breath.

Her bare arm slid across from her forehead as her eyes wandered up to the darkening sky.

_I better get back, _she thought.

With an exhausted sigh, she gathered the basin and poured out the remaining water before stuffing her shirt back inside. She shivered a little when the wind picked up, but tucked the basin underneath her left arm and headed back to her campsite. She was keenly aware of her surroundings and had intentionally left her right hand free just in case there was a disturbance. After all, it was better safe than sorry.

Sakura saw smoke coming from up ahead and assumed someone had already started a nice warm fire. With that thought in mind, she rubbed her left shoulder with her free hand and quicken up her steps. As her sandals continued to crunch the sticks and rubbles along the pathway, she spotted a person currently lingering around by the fire. Without bothering to spare a glance at him, she found her tent and dumped her basin and ruined shirt with a loud thud in the small corner near her blankets. Sakura grabbed her bag and her cold fingers dug out a long black cloak before draping it over her smaller frame. _It's so cold, and this feels like a luxury. _Her eyes drooped as she breathed into the dry and soft material.

She smiled slightly and thought she must have looked silly for hugging herself and sniffing into her (technically his) cloak. She shifted her eyes at the small front opening of her tent. _Why do I care? No one is watching_Within a second of shutting her eyes again, she thought she felt someone shift into her tent.

"You're back." She stated without opening her eyes.

He didn't say anything but moved closer to her and threw a bag of weapons beside her basin and walked out.

Sakura sat in silence before she scrunched her right eye to crack open her left and scanned at where he had just been a few seconds ago.

She glared at the floor in annoyance.

That bastard owed her a new shirt. Her eyes narrowed and she shifted her body before standing up. Her hands went up to secure the cloak from sliding off her shoulders. Without hesitation, Sakura lifted up the flaps and stepped outside to search for _him_.

She paced over to the fire and found Kisame skinning and gutting a few freshly beheaded rabbits. Her stomach slightly turned from the sight, but only because she had been petting and stroking their fur the day before…

Sakura stopped beside him and his hand stilled as he cocked his head up.

"Where is he?" Sakura demanded as she crossed her arms.

_His_ companion cracked a sharp toothy grin before jerking his thumb to the dark trail. "Gone."

"Again?" Her eyebrows knitted together. Honestly, that man was getting on her nerves! What was he trying to do? Annoy the shit out of her?

Her right foot took a step back while she twisted her body to leave, but before she could take another step, she heard Kisame whistled loudly.

"I'm feeling kinda lonely," He patted the empty ground next him. "Wanna join me?"

She gave him a long look as he continued to skin the poor rabbit she had fed yesterday.

"Fine." Defeated, Sakura sat down with a huff.

Refusing to look at what the man was doing next to her, she concentrated on the glowing fire. Her hands spread above the heat as she slowly clamped them together and rubbed for more warmth.

Growing bored of the silence as well as squishy noises his knife made as it connected to the rabbit's flesh, she spoke up. "Did you find what you needed today?"

He broke into a smirk and his shoulders shrugged.

"Well…" She said impatiently, "What did you find out?"

Kisame ignored her and reached for a stick and stuck it through the rabbit's bloody flesh. Without any warning, he pushed the bloody mess into her hands and asked her to cook it. No, he didn't ask, he forced her to do it. Damn bastard.

Her nose sniffed when she focused on the decapitated animal. Food was food, but they had been so cute with those wide shiny brown eyes. She whimpered a bit and wished she didn't _bonded_ and _named _them yesterday. Her stomach growled and she felt slightly guilty. Her nose sniffed once again at the burning flesh as she turned the stick and roasted the other end. It didn't matter now; it's survival of the fittest after all.

Her eyes trailed away from the meat and she found Kisame repeating the same gutting method he had done moments ago.

Sakura tear her gaze away from his hands and asked again. "What did you find out?"

Without stopping, he laughed. "Why are you so interested? It's not like you really want to know what I did."

Her grip tightened on the stick. "You…what exactly do you mean by that?"

Kisame dropped the hunter knife and grabbed another stick lying beside him before stabbing it through the red meat and placing it over the flames. The blood dripped through his fingers and he brought them up to his mouth. Without a care in the world, he licked the blood clean from his fingers. He only snickered when he heard her choke back a cough.

"I mean," he stressed out, "that you probably wouldn't care much since I killed off only one of his teammates today."

Her eyes widen and wondered who it could have been.

Almost like he was a mind reader, he answered. "He was all talk." He scoffed. "That kid couldn't even hold his sword properly let alone handle having his head stuck up that far in his ass."

"I see..." So it was that kid who stole the legendary Zabuza Momochi's sword. Oh wait. "What happened to the sword?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He twisted the meat above the flames. "Hey, turn yours before you burn the whole thing."

"Pfft." She huffed.

The sky was certainly dark now. She could see the small sparks twinkling above her head. The crescent moon was glowing and had casted a nice shadow on their forms. She allowed her lids to slip. She could hear the soft crickets chirping and the soft breeze blowing. Together with the warm bonfire, it felt relaxing. _How lovely_, she realized. _How romantic_, she grimaced. Why the heck did she get to spend this kind of moment with Kisame of all people?

"It's done."

She snapped out of her musing. "What's done?"

Kisame chewed roughly on the rabbit meat he had taken out earlier when she was spacing out. He gave her a dull look and replied dryly. "The poor little bunny is nearly toasted into coal."

She cursed loudly before pulling her dinner out from the fire. It was so brunt that it hardly look like anything let alone "Gon" (or was this one "Taya"?). Either ways she shouldn't be thinking of them as pets anymore. Food. They are just food.

Kisame snorted. "You snooze you lose." He handed her his (still bloody) hunting knife. "Scrap off the skin."

She glared at him. "You could have at least wiped off the blood."

Instead of saying anything he threw her a stained cloth and she wiped the remaining gore on the knife. Just like he had suggested her to do, she sliced off the brunt skin and ate whatever was possible. Of course, all thought of guilt vanished when she took her first bite into the meat. It was delicious. As long as she didn't think about it, it was good food.

"When is he coming back?" She said in between bites.

Kisame threw the stick over his head and licked his fingers clean. "Who knows?"

He suddenly stood up and brushed his hands on his thighs before patting his bottom clean from dust.

"I'm off. Night." He backhandedly wave and stepped inside his tent.

Sakura sat in the darkness and ate in silence. Like Kisame she threw the stick behind her aimlessly. Her hands grabbed a half-full canteen Kisame had left behind. She unscrewed the cap and cautiously poured a little amount of water onto her curved palm before setting it down in between her feet. Without further ado she rinsed her hands and rubbed them until she was satisfied.

Screwing the top back on, she dump the canteen aside and wrapped her cloak closer to her body. She lingered her focus on the fire. It was starting to dim down. _And he's still not back._She thought quietly.

_When is he coming back? _

Her head laid on top of her knees. Before she could control it, exhaustion took over and her eyes drooped into a deep slumber.

* * *

AN: Like I said…dry humor. XP Some Psychological stuff (kinda) will appear next chapter…More explanations are coming next chapter too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Sakura woke up to kinks around her neck and back. She regretted horribly for falling asleep in such a position. It was a wonder how she didn't wake up when she had tilted and fell sideways into a fetal position on the dirty ground.

Sitting up, she rubbed her sore shoulders and rotated it experimentally.

She winced and groaned out a curse. _It seems like a beginning of a bad day already,_ she mused.

Though it was still technically morning, everything was still dark. Without the fire, she couldn't see as well as she had liked. But she knew it was probably around dawn at least. With another quick rub of her shoulders, she stood up and stumbled inside her tent and fell asleep again.

* * *

Sakura realized she didn't like birds. Those annoying crows croaking outside were fucking annoying. She rolled her body over and stuffed her face in her pillow while trying to drown out the cruel sound of Mother Nature. _No, they're too fucking loud._ She groaned long and loud; more than once and definitely more than twice. She rolled over to her back and slammed her fist on her sleeping bag. 

_Ok, I'm up._

Sakura ran her fingers through her short pink hair and accepted the fact that she needed to shower badly. Her nose scrunched up when she realized how sticky her fingers felt. She stretched her torso over to the corner and grabbed her bag before tugging it into her lap. Sakura pulled out a semi-clean long brown towel and a bar of soap. _Not__ much for luxury_, she commented to herself. Since she didn't exactly have another pair of clean clothes in hand, the clothes she wore now will have to do.

_Oh well._ "Off I go." She mumbled incoherently.

Sakura stepped outside and noticed Mr. Fishy wasn't awake yet. She could see his half rolled body outside of his tent. Apparently, it was a habit of his to roll and shuffle a lot as he slept.

"At least he doesn't sleep walk…" She stared at his form._ "._..Off of a cliff."

With her hefty towel and soap in hand, she began to walk to the trail leading to the river she had spent the entire afternoon yesterday. Her sleepy eyes wandered around the trees making sure no wild rabbit was going to jump out and avenge the death of their brothers. With a loud yawn, she cracked her neck in satisfaction. She heard the loud rushing and flowing stream of water as she got nearer. By the time she walked a few steps closer, she spotted the river.

Her sandals carefully hiked over the uneven stones as she set her things onto the biggest and flattest rock she found. Her hands reached up to the clasp of her cloak and let it slid down her shoulders. Like the perfectionist she is, she folded the cloak before setting it near the towel. She threw her fingerless gloves and shirt beside her towel and pulled off her sandals to slide both her black spandex shorts and white strap utility belt down. Left in her bindings and panties, she checked her surroundings making sure she was by herself. Finally satisfied, she unbounded her chest and push the last piece of clothing down from her hips.

Sakura looked at the river and stared.

"This is going to be unpleasant." The water looked cold. Her toe cautiously crept into the water. As soon as she did, Sakura yelped and retracted her foot. _Yeah, it's cold_.

"Whatever." She muttered. Sakura walked in to the freezing water. Her teeth chattered as she entered further into the stream. The cold morning breeze hardly helped as she finally drew her entire body into the water. Her arms immediately rubbed her torso unconsciously for heat, but surely enough, it didn't make much of a difference.

_Freaking hell.__Get this over with already!_

She ducked her head underneath the water. With one hand on the soap, she scrubbed her hair maliciously before trailing down to the rest of her body. She dropped the bar of soap on the rocks and proceeded to duck underneath the water again. With the last bit of rinse, and a mouthful of water she spitted out later, she was finished. _Thank god._

Her shaking hands grabbed the towel and she wrapped it around her body as quickly as she could. Pink strands of hair stuck to her face. When she wiped her bangs away from her eyes, she squinted and saw something that shouldn't have been there.

A smooth line of water slid down her chin. Her hand backhandedly smeared it off.

She spoke first. "How long have you been watching?" _He's back._

He just stared at her with those intimidating red eyes and didn't say anything.

Instead he threw her a leather bag and she barely caught it with one hand while clutching onto her towel with the other. Setting the bag down, she wrapped and hooked her towel tightly to avoid a wardrobe malfunction.

"What's this?" She stared at the bag.

His head tipped down and stare at her baffled expression.

"A replacement." Confused by his words, she kneeled down and untied the sash and slipped a hand inside the bag. Her fingers touched a soft cotton material and she scowled. _So__ he__ does remember __s__taining his blood on my shirt._

"I see…" She lifted the fabric up and traced the texture with her thumb. It was soft and felt wonderful to touch.

The corners of her mouth curved as she lifted her head up to thank him. "Than-" She started but he was gone.

Sakura sighed. Sitting down, she dried off her body and hair. Little droplets of water continued to drip from her hair, but she knew that one of the benefits of having short hair was that it will dry in an hour or so later. Too lazy to bother with her bandages, she slipped into her new shirt. She honestly hasn't felt this clean for the longest time…

In minutes, her clothes were back in place and she tucked her wet towel and soap into the leather bag and walked back to camp.

By the time she got back, Kisame had once again slaughtered another poor animal for food. _At least it'__s fish__ this time_ she noted to herself. She didn't bother racking her eyes to find Itachi. If he didn't want to be found then it's impossible to find him.

Without looking inside, her arm slipped into her tent and she swung her belongings into the corner. Sakura sighed as she knitted her fingers together and cracked her knuckles. A few cracks here and there always did the job.

Kisame waved the fish in the air. "Food."

She flopped down next to him and took a bite of the fish. A little dry, but it was still good.

"He left again didn't he?" She asked.

He was already on his second stick. "Hmm."

She chewed and swallowed. "Aren't you even curious?"

His eyebrows tilted up. "No."

And the two sat in a comfortable silence before he finished early and left her by herself again. As she finished, she found Kisame packing things up.

Taking the hint, she went into her tent and started to pack.

* * *

AN: So I lied a bit. Hmmm this was ridiculously short...This chapter was actually a little bit longer but I had to split it since I'm making some changes on the second half. Hopefully next chapter will tie the whole story together. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The two sprung through the forest as they tried to beat the sunset.

"Are we close?" She breathed.

"Two more miles." She nodded and quicken up her speed.

The scenery swept in a blur of green. Sakura crouched on a branch when Kisame suddenly halted. He pointed his finger on the ground.

"Set up camp and gather firewood. I'll catch something to eat." She nodded and he left.

She jumped down and shrugged her bag off her back and began pulling out materials for her tent. In a matter of minutes, she was finished. Her hands patted together and rested one arm on her hip. She scanned the forest and made a mental note to all the escape routes they could take if they were ambushed. As she gathered an armful of wood, she realized how easy it was to collect firewood_. That's because the whole forest was __surrounded by__ tree__s,_ she thought wryly. Sakura managed to fix up a fire before Kisame came back with a handful of—

"Berries?" She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't complain. There's nothing running around this area, and if you really want something else to eat, I saw a few beetles along the way." She threw him a disgusted look.

"Well?" He questioned. "Do you want any?"

Sighing tiredly, Sakura had no choice but to pick a couple of blue berries into her hand. Kisame had already tossed a few berries up in the air and caught each of them perfectly inside his mouth. She rolled her eyes at him as she took a piece and eyed it suspiciously. Noting that Kisame hadn't fallen victim to poison, she cocked her head back and plopped one into her mouth. The juice leaked inside her mouth and she was surprised at how sweet they were. _I still want real food. _She pushed another berry between her teeth and complained to herself some more.

Grunting, Kisame said he was going to set up his tent and fall asleep. She nodded idly before sitting in front of the fire. True to his words, he fell into his tent with a loud thud and minutes later she heard his distinctive snores and knew he was in deep slumber.

Sakura hooked her arms around her knees and buried her head in her arms. Her eyes peeked out from her bangs as strands of hair softly swayed against her cheek in the gentle night breeze. Her mind began to spin. She knew what she was suffering from. It didn't take a genius to know she had fallen victim to Stockholm Syndrome. She breathed loudly. During her studies, she remembered researching cases after cases of Stockholm Syndrome. She also remembered scoffing at such a laughable idea

_Funny how that worked out._

Sakura bit her lip unknowingly

How did all _this_ happen anyways? Her relationship between her enemies was surreal. She shook her head allowing her hair to obscure her view. It didn't matter how it happened she reasoned. She was still completely herself. She knew she didn't hate them any less. She had every right to hate them. But she…she made a huge mistake; a miscalculation on her part. She was supposed to be the unwilling victim who would escape at every chance possible. She wasn't supposed to sympathize with her enemies. She felt pathetic for succumbing to such a pitiful path. She wished they had been less tolerant of her. If they had, she definitely wouldn't be so damn comfortable with her own enemies.

No.

It wasn't fair to place blame on whoever she wished just because she couldn't live up to her faults. Nevertheless, she still wondered what would have happened if she hadn't bothered listening to Kisame's incessant ramblings or Itachi's quiet observation of humanity in the first place.

_In such cases, victims can feel the hate slowly __evolve and intertwine with__ a sense of __a __psychological identification to their captors and abusers. The __victim then realizes__ that their very own enemies __are very real and __are__ very__ human. As the victim starts __sympathizing__, they become emotionally attached to their own victimizers__. Despite this, victims don't lose track of their hatred__. It lingers and occasionally suppresses or erupts accordingly to their mood._ _Victims who __have been reeled in __close__ly__ throughout a long period of__ time can never bring themselves to __fully __act out against __their captors/abusers._ Sakura recited in her head. _They're too scared to risk the bonds that __were built between them and their captors/abusers, yet they loathed feeling vulnerable and perceptive of their abusers' behaviors. _

Was this really true? Or was she just using it as an excuse for her actions and behavior? Her hands gripped her cloak tightly. No, this was real. The past three years has been rough to say the least. She spent the first year as the reluctant and hateful "tag-along". Nevertheless, a finger was never lifted against her unless she disobeyed and attempted to escape. Sakura unlocked her arms and stared at her hands. Months after her ninth attempted escape, things started to get confusing. He suddenly spoke (when it wasn't even necessary!) and occasionally, a few words were exchanged between her and Itachi. Of course, the first few of them ended with her screaming in frustration when he didn't answer her questions. She didn't know when it started, but their discussions started to last a few minutes longer every time they talked. Though for the most part, their conversations made her uneasy. The second she heard his voice, her heart would pound slightly faster and the uneasy feelings inside her would twirl around her stomach and chest. She had reasoned to herself that it was normal, but her banters with Kisame certainly didn't leave her feeling so unusual. Near the end of the second year, things got even more complicated. They slept with each other and _**she**_ had made the first move. Sakura didn't forgive herself for weeks and avoided any form of contact with Itachi. She was fairly certain Kisame knew what had happened between his partner and her, but was considerate enough to not rub it into their face; for the first few days anyways. Inevitably, the silence strike was put to an end and somehow, **it** just happened. And "it" stuck. Honestly, it wasn't really much of a relationship. What he was, was her companion… and feelings beyond that were never mentioned. These past two years showed her enough evidence that they were something beyond two dimensional beings. She slammed her palm on the ground fisted the wet grass. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got.

There's not much she could do. Her thoughts would just recycle themselves if she continued to force herself to over analyze her situation. She had been caught off guard and as a victim, she doesn't know whether she still hates it or not.

"My head hurts." A whisper escaped from her trembling lips as her hands curled underneath her hair and gripped her forehead tightly.

* * *

Moments after, Sakura got up and walked to her tent. A goodnight sleep will cure everything. She unclasped her cloak and sandals before dropping them in a lump near the opening of the tent. Before her body could crawl underneath her blankets, she felt a grip on her arm. As a reflex she turned to punch her intruder. Fortunately for her (and him), he blocked her fist a few inches away from his face. 

Her breath hitched in surprise. "You're back again." She remarked quietly.

He nodded in silence. "Are you staying?" She asked tentatively.

He didn't tear his eyes away from hers.

"Yes."

Her heart pounded loudly against her eardrums as she heard him whispered his response.

Unable to resist, Sakura reached up and traced his pale smooth skin with her thumb. Her fingers trailed to his soft lips before she leaned in achingly slow to replace her fingers with her lips. It was a chaste kiss. She barely brushed her quivering lips against his when she pulled back and stared at his face. She didn't see any emotion running through his face, but she knew it must have affected him somehow. Her right hand locked onto his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. She leaned forward again and experimentally licked his lips with her tongue before dragging sweet kisses to his cheek and down to the side of his lips again.

All at once, Itachi responded by pulling her face to his own. His warm breath heated up her skin as he whispered her name, but she was too dazed to be sure. He guided her down the sheets as both his arms secured a place on either side of her head. Without hesitating, he crashed his lips to hers and tangled their tongues together. Her hands pushed his heavy black cloak aside and ran her fingers underneath his mesh shirt. Sakura felt his muscle harden and twitch at her touch. She closed her eyes and moaned as he kissed her brows and eye lids. Drowned in the sweet high, she barely registered as Itachi lifted her shirt over her head and resumed to kissing her lips.

He was so slow and so precise at what he was doing. Her eyes fluttered open when he kissed her breasts before dragging his tongue over to the other. Sakura cried out.

Her breath was labored when her hands ripped the leather band containing his hair. In seconds, she fingered through his soft midnight tresses and clinched a fist in his hair. She dragged him down to another kiss and neither of them complained.

His fingers hooked onto her shorts and tugged them down none too gently. His fingers treaded dangerously close to her inner thighs and she squeezed her legs shut as a reaction. She panted as she felt him push down the last article of clothing she had. His hands pushed her thighs apart and traced her damp lips. Sakura trembled as his thumb circled her sensitive nub unhurriedly and whimpered when he dipped a finger in. Her hips pushed up against his finger for more fiction but he placed a hold on her left hip to prevent her from moving. The second he dragged a second finger in, the grip on her hip tighten as she push herself against his fingers. She groaned at his attempt of forbidding her of pleasure. Sakura didn't complain long when she felt a wet tongue swept against her entrance. His soft tongue dug in further and her finger curled up tightly on his hair. As soon as felt him press pressure on her clit, she choked back a cry and squirmed before coming quietly in small gasps.

His fingers ran up her from her hip and gripped her hair. His wet fingers trailed to the corners of her mouth and before he pushed them in. Sakura accepted the invitation and sucked hard. She knew he loved it when she licked his fingers clean. She watched his hooded eyes before giving his fingers one last lick. Experimentally, she pushed his face close hers and her tongue crept out to the line of her cum dripping from his chin and swept up to the line of his mouth. Before allowing her to tease him any further, his mouth met hers in a searing kiss. She tasted the last remnants of herself in his mouth and moaned. Her hands flatten out against his skin as her left hand began to dance over the faint scars on his back. Her right hand meanwhile gently touched the fresh scar she had recently healed on the front of his chest. She pulled her lips away from him and rolled over. Her silky strands of hair brushed his muscles as she brought her tongue down on the scar. In a way, Sakura was trying to kiss it better. She wanted to believe that she could heal him in one way more than the other. She heard him sucked in his breath as her tongue continued to drag along the jagged line. She lifted her head up and found him gaze at her with intense eyes.

Sakura watched him as her hands brushed against his erection. He only gave her a warning look when he realized she was going to torment him. She unfastened his pants pushed them off of his body. Her hands avoided his erection as she smooth her hands up his thighs. She felt him stiffen and smirked. Pitying him, she drew her hot breath against his hard length and swallowed him whole. His soft groans encouraged her further as her head continued to slide leisurely slow up and back down again. She felt her hair slipped around her neck as she guided her wet tongue around his pulsing erection. Her small lips felt a mix of fluid dripping down to chin as she slithered her mouth away from his length. Before she had a chance to do anything else, Itachi made a low growl and push her back to their original position. He hovered on top of her form and eased his tip into her entrance in one smooth thrust. As he drew into her and she arched her back forward and moaned eagerly. His elbows hooked underneath her arm as he continued to pull her hard against him. Her legs and arms immediately wrapped around his figure while her fingers scraped onto the outer surface of his skin. Each hard thrust made her clench her fingers deeper into shoulder. She wouldn't be surprised if she left a bloody mess behind. Sakura panted and moaned louder as he thrust further in. Each push held them closer and closer to each other as they gripped each other harshly. Sakura buried her face in his neck and wished for this to last as long as it could. She bit down into his neck as she felt her orgasm rushed through her. Her screams were muffled but he heard her scream out his name. He buried deep into her and she felt him tighten as he let out a strangled gasp.

A moment of silence was ignored as heaves of pants gathered between them. He slipped out of her drench body and sat up. Before he could dress and leave, Sakura grasped his arm and look intently into his eyes.

"Stay." Her eyes wavered. She didn't think she could handle it if he left now. _Please stay_ she pleaded.

She felt him shuffled his arm away from her and her heart sank. Her eyes promptly closed as the hollow feeling spread through her chest.

Before she could comprehend the feelings she was going through, Itachi dragged her blanket on top of her form. He didn't spare her a glance when he slipped besides her with his back a few inches away from her. Her eyes open in shock. He never stayed. Her eyes drooped down and stared at his bare back. She wondered what it would feel like if he had wrapped his body around her and drifted asleep together. Was it was so wrong for her to want that? His back was still facing away from her as she shook her head at such wishful thoughts.

_I'm so sick __this_. Sakura hesitantly scooted closer until her breasts brushed against his skin. Neither of them spoke as her head fell against his back. Sakura drifted to sleep as he stayed motionless.

* * *

When morning came, Sakura slightly stirred against a warm body. She shifted and realized her arms had been resting partially around his waist. As she retracted, she wrapped her arms around herself and curled her body into a fetal position with her forehead still propped against his back. Knowing he was awake, she muttered incoherently against his bare skin. 

"My head still hurts."

Nothing really changed she realized. She was still a victim. A victim who couldn't let go nor allow herself to do so

_ I think he knows this too._

Her head continued to rest upon his back and wondered if she was already in too deep. She was thinking too hard again.

"I don't know what to do."

He never replied.

And she wondered if she will ever find an answer.

* * *

AN: I did major re-editing(cough sex scene cough) on this chapter before I was content with it. I'm not gonna lie, it was my first one so it's somewhat..iffy. I'll go and practice some more on the next one -- I hope this chapter ties up with the whole story. This was supposed to be a oneshot in the first place but I had to edit like crazy on this last chapter because what I had beforehand was shit and didn't tie anything up and plus, I made Itachi too loving. Eeeek. I had to make him somewhat indifferent or else it'll be too ooc. So anyways stockholm syndrome is real guys (trust me) ..but this is just whatever..I need to think of better plots next time. Aw well. Oh and thanks for the nice reviews and favorites guys!...but I was surprised by the amount of alerts I had but few reviews -shifts eyes- haha. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this because it's the last chapter. :) 

Oh btw, I hope you guys got the hint that the fresh new scar on his chest was what stain her shirt in the first place. She healed him and all but, blood is still drips out from wounds.

Bah. Me and my subtle hints.


End file.
